


Мечтай за меня / Dream for Me

by impala65



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 09:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20486975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65
Summary: Дин обещал ему будущее, но Сэм не уверен, что сам Дин его видит.s11e11 Into the Mystic / В неизведанное





	Мечтай за меня / Dream for Me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dream for Me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/515627) by K Hanna Korossy. 

Дин бесцельно бродил по помещениям бункера, пытаясь не замечать тишину.

Первую остановку он сделал у комнаты Сэма, пусть сознательно он и не собирался заглядывать к брату. Дин знал о том, что Сэм спал сейчас плохо – ещё бы ему не знать – но сегодня Сэм растянулся на кровати, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, и храпел вовсю.

Дин обнаружил, что улыбается этому. Наконец-то Сэм пришёл в себя после Люциферова последнего воссоединения. Дин заметил, что между братом и глухой охотницей Эйлин проскочила искра, а еще он видел, как Сэм забрал в свою комнату рекламный проспект того дома престарелых. Насколько Дин знал своего брата, тот очутится в Сэмовой коробке с памятными вещами – в надежде на то, что когда-нибудь оба они, два престарелых ветерана, будут сидеть на веранде в креслах-качалках, обмениваясь историями про охоты и приятными воспоминаниями. В надежде, которую брату дал Дин.

В надежде, насчёт которой он не был уверен, что он поделился своею.

Дин тихонько – шарниры хорошо смазаны – прикрыл дверь Сэма и пошёл дальше.

В бункере, с его отсутствием окон, время суток не имело значения. В дороге они тоже зачастую охотились ночью, а спали днём, так что часы были важны фактически лишь для определения того времени, когда открыто бюро медэкспертизы, или для того, прилично ли сейчас будет посещать свидетелей. В данный момент Дин понятия не имел, который час. Просто он сейчас должен был спать, как Сэм, но не спал.

Не получалось.

Устало потерев пластырь-бабочку на лбу, Дин направился на кухню – выпить кофе. Или покрепче чего.

Кас добрался в дом престарелых "Дубовый Парк", чтобы исцелить Дина, и сделал нехарактерное для себя язвительное замечание о том, что становится ангелом по вызову – что-то не то с Касом сейчас творится, серьёзно, Дину бы следовало об этом побеспокоиться... но потом, после – из-за атаки баньши Дин был в отвратительном состоянии. Удивительно всё же, что то, как он бился головой о стену, не повредило в ней что-то окончательно. Он решил, что опытный охотник в нём частично сумел противостоять влиянию баньши, иначе – он был уверен – к тому моменту, как Сэм и Эйлин покончили с этой сукой, он бы разбил свой череп. И всё равно, морда вся распухла и переливалась темными цветами радуги, желудок бунтовал, и голова дико кружилась к тому времени, как прибыл Кас. Дин попросил, чтобы ангел сохранил одну ссадину на его лице, чтобы не пугать Милдред своим мгновенным выздоровлением; но давление, грозящее выжать его мозг наружу, как зубную пасту, тот убрал.

И всё же сон не шёл.

Дин уселся за кухонный стол со стаканом и бутылкой. Налил себе на два пальца, проглотил и налил ещё.

"_Следуй за своим сердцем_", – сказала ему Милдред.

Пару дней назад это означало бы продолжать охоту и заботиться о брате, плюс иногда кусочек пирога или приятный перепихон. А сейчас... "_Томишься_" – так назвала это Милдред. Томишься по Амаре. И Дин не мог этого отрицать.

Он плеснул в стакан ещё и поднял его к губам.

За спиной прозвучал голос:  
– Оставь немного мне.

***

Сэм не знал точно, что его разбудило. Потом глянул на телефон. Он спал больше шести часов? Для него это более чем. Неудивительно, что он подскочил.

Но, когда он вышел в коридор, приглаживая буйство своей шевелюры – похоже, Дин был прав, пора уже подстригаться – то увидел, что дверь в комнату брата была открыта. Внутри кровать стояла нерасправленной, но порядком измятой – словно кто-то тут ворочался часами на покрывале, пытаясь заснуть, но так и не уснув.

А. Может, это его и разбудило.

Сэм, повинуясь инстинкту, отправился на кухню. Если его всегда тянуло в библиотеку, то Дина – в кухню. Это было так характерно для каждого из них – Сэм питал свои мозг, Дин – своё тело. Хотя, как он догадывался, Дин вовсе не за едой направился туда этим вечером – или этим утром?

Дин поднимал к губам стакан – возможно, уже не первый – когда Сэм мягко сказал ему:  
– Оставь немного мне.

Никакого удивления. Они слишком хорошо друг друга знали после всех этих лет охоты. Знание того, где находится твой напарник, могло сохранить тебе жизнь. Знание того, где находится твой брат, могло сохранить тебе рассудок.

Дин двинул стакан через стол, подняв глаза на Сэма, усевшегося напротив. Сэм скривился на общий стакан, хотя не то чтобы он раньше никогда не отпивал у Дина его выпивку. Проглотив спиртное, он чуть кашлянул, когда обожгло глотку.

– Ты начал спозаранку, или засиделся допоздна? – спросил он – мимоходом, а вовсе не нарываясь на разборки. Он знал, что Дин поймёт его беспокойство о нём.

Брат пожал плечами.  
– А какая разница?

Сэм поглядел на него в упор, но Дин сделал вид, что ничего не понял. Вместо того он встал и пошёл включать кофеварку.  
– Похоже, ты выспался наконец.

Сэм окончательно убрал с лица сонливое выражение. Он не удивлялся, что Дин был осведомлен о его бессоннице.  
– Ага. Даже уже и не мечтал о таком.

Дин обернулся на него с полным пониманием. Без Люцифера. Но всё, что он сказал вслух, было "хорошо".

Сэм бесцельно покрутил в руках опустевший стакан.  
– А как у тебя дела? Кас исцелил тебя в достаточной степени, да?

– Ага, нет – с головой всё в порядке. Ну, как обычно в порядке. Просто – беспокойство, полагаю. Ты хочешь блинчиков?

Просто – Амара, догадался Сэм. Он наблюдал эти моменты Диновой рассеянности; то, каким загнанным в угол выглядел брат, стоило появиться Тьме рядом с ним. Сэм беседовал с Эйлин, но слышал достаточно из разговора Дина с Милдред, чтобы понять, что она подумала о том, что его брат по ком-то томится. И Дина беспокоило, что это является истиной. Идиот.

– Сэм?

– А, да. Блинчики это замечательно.

Дин удовлетворенно мыкнул и начал копаться в холодильнике в поисках продуктов. Это был его "режим по умолчанию", когда он был чем-то потрясён: забота о Сэме. Его базовое. Сэм многие годы обижался на это, негодовал на Дина, пока до него не дошло, что это было минимум настолько же для Дина, насколько для Сэма.

Однажды Сэм сказал Дину, что видит свет в конце их туннеля. Не адский огонь, не смерть – а будущее. И ещё сказал, что если Дин сам этого не сможет увидеть, то Сэму просто придется тащить его за собой.

Где-то на своём пути – Испытания, Гадриль, смерть Дина и черные глаза – Сэм потерял этот свет из виду. Он даже не осознавал этого, пока они не заговорили о "пенсии"; и он был настолько удивлён тем, что Дин планирует это – насколько Дин был удивлён тем, что Сэм этого не делает. Дин всё ещё видел будущее для Сэма.

– Полагаю, твоя клубника уже скоро испортится. Как насчёт клубничных блинчиков?

Сэм улыбнулся.  
– Звучит бесподобно.

Ему просто надо быть тем, кто видит будущее для Дина.


End file.
